


Phoenix Fire

by demonessofmusic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Different perspectives, Flash Fiction, Fluffy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phoenix sylph, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: The adults who watched her catch fire were baffled. For not only did they watch this child die at ten, well they assumed she was a bit younger than that, but she then caught fire, arose unharmed from the ashesThree short vignettes of the same scene written from different perspectives. This style of writing is called flash fiction.





	Phoenix Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was written for a creative writing class. It's pretty cute though.

Out of the ashes a young girl rose. She was naught but three years old. The adults who watched her catch fire were baffled. For not only did they watch this child die at ten, well they assumed she was a bit younger than that, but she then caught fire, arose unharmed from the ashes of her body younger then she was before, and she appeared to have wings. Needless to say they had never seen a Phoenix Sylph before.

Out of the ashes a little girl rose. I swear she couldn’t be older than three. I know watch as this kid died! Only then she was around eight. After that girl was stabbed her body caught on fire consuming her and the guy who killed her. Now? Now this kid has wings. Wings! What the hell is this kid? And why do I wasn’t to protect her?

Out of the ashes Amara appeared, her gawky wings shuffling against her small back. “What happened?” she thought confused “I’m small again.” Reviewing the last few minutes in her memory she realized that some insipid, mad man stabbed her and managed to make her an orphan. Looking around she saw a small group of adults staring at her with mouths open in shock. She trilled softly in hope that one of those adults would protect her.


End file.
